Resident Evil 7: Virus Reborn
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: After Wong had released all the C-Virus into the sky, it spread like wild fire. It was only the beginning for the end. Twenty-five years later, only less than half of the human population were alive and the rest were B.O.W.S.


Resident Evil 7: Virus Reborn

A/N- Here is a new story from me. This is my first story on Resident Evil series. This is a part of the games and not the movies. In addition, this story will be in the future within the first few chapters. I have created a few new characters within this story. Their Profile will be at the end with minor details.

Thanks for reading this all author's note and Thanks to my beta reader …. for doing this story for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil at all. It all belongs to the creators of it. I only write for my fans enjoyment and mine.

Summary: After Wong had released all the C-Virus into the sky, it spread like wild fire. It was only the beginning for the end. Twenty-five years later, only less than half of the human population were alive and the rest were B.O.W.S.

Prologue

Click. A hand was checking the handgun within the person's hand. The person counted the bullets, and then them into the handgun that they had. Then they check their knife and other guns that they had on their person. They looked out their window to see a once green land was now a wasteland.

"Captain!" A male voice ringed out.

The person looked up and smirked. "Yes."

The male in questioned, was around twenty some years old and had black hair. His eyes were green and he had a lightly tanned skin. He also had a scar on his face from battle.

"Roger…. Get the rest ready." The captain said.

"Yes." Roger stated and turned back to the others.

The person stood up, had they handgun and were ready to shot anything in its way. They were sent by the someone in power to save as many people in controlled areas with humans in them. They had lost contact with this settlement over twelve days ago and had sent one team to investigate the area.

Soon that team was also lost. The team that was going to land was the best of the best. The captain had handpicked their team. The flight was slowly going down as the person had a call.

They took the cell phone out and looked at it. They turned around and answered.

"Are you there?"

"Just about, we are landing." They said.

"Good, now keep in contact with us."

"That would be a no problem."

The captain hanged up and was jolted into of a picture on the cell phone. It had pictures of the world before it went to the shits. The picture was if a beautiful lake that were not pollution from this world, their world now.

The person felt the plane moving towards the ground, the person spotted zombies, hunters and many other horrid mutants from the C- Virus and possible T-Virus and a newer one called The TGC- Virus. It had all the three viruses that their mother knew.

They waved to their team and started to fired off their gun. Too soon that most of the enemies down below was dead or gone. Many were gone from the sounds of their gun fire, others were dead. They had now landed, one by one. They got off and ready they weapons as the plane took off again into the sky.

"Listen up; the corps had lost signal and contact with the settlement and the team before us. We are here to found out what went wrong and kill anything that isn't human. That is your orders. " The captain stated.

"Yes!" they chorused out.

"Good. Blood Pack, you're team will go east and meet in the middle. Killer Pack, you're team with go to the west and we all will meet up in the middle. Viper Pack will go in the south and Ninja's will go on the north side. I will be alone in the middle. Keep in radio touch every ten minutes." The captain uttered to them.

The four packs had twenty people within them as they raced off into their directions. Meanwhile, one person stayed behind.

"Luc…"

"Don't start Abigail Sarah Kennedy." Luc said." Your mother will have a freak attack."

Abigail looked at Luc and smirked. "That _**if**_she hears it. Luc, I'm the captain of this team."

"Abby, I know you are the captain; the leader, but as your friend, I have a say in this too." Luc told her.

Abigail looked at Luc, Luc was her friend for most of her life. They did everything together from school to even military training. Abby shook her head and sighed out," Fine."

Luc smirked at her and cocked out his handgun and made sure it was full. She shook her head again and slowly took off towards the middle, looking everywhere under and on top of the ground to see if anything was leaking or the living dead.

Luc was behind her the whole way, with his gun posed to shot anything that could hurt them. Slowly they had killed a few zombies that were hiding underneath the houses. Abby made sure that everyone had called in and made sure that everyone was counted for.

Abby looked into the sky and remember her first mission and first failure as a teammate.

"_Kennedy! Look out!" Abby looked and dodge a zombie dog as she went to her knee and pulled out her gun and started to shot. _

_Three shots to the head and the dog was dead again. She sighed and stood up as she looked to the side to see her captain that hollered to her. She turned and fired one shot into a head of a zomnie walking towards her. _

_She jumped and landed a few feet away from the large crowd of zombies. This mission had failed, it was now only her captain, Luc, Nick and herself. The Intel was fake and they were slowly turning against them. Many kinds of zombies were around them, human, dogs, and even large creatures that had claws of each finger. Blood coming from their stomachs, and green pus were coming from their mouths. _

_In all, it was very disgusting , Abby fired more shots and killed four more zombies as she slipped down and shot up as a dog jumped at her. She rolled to the side and took out the empty clip out and quickly took out a another clip. _

_She heard the "click" as she stood up again and looked to see Luc helping Nick as she turned to see the captain running towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw a creature near her as she fired her handgun. She would have fired a larger bullet at it, but her submachine gun was gone and empty of bullets. _

_Abby kept on shooting it as it still was charging at her. She slowly rolled backwards and shot up into the air. Shooting the creature in its head, made it stop only for a few seconds, when she landed it was on her. Abby cried out as it kick her gun out of her hands and was trying to bit her. _

_Abby's hands went onto the creature's head as she twisted it away from her face. Abby looked to see her captain surrounded by zombies and were tearing him apart as his screams pieced her mind. _

"_ABBY!"_

A/N- I'm going to left it right here. What do you think?


End file.
